Ain't no mountain high enough
by Paola Granger
Summary: Mercedes Jones sueña con ser una estrella pero no se atreve a mostrar su voz en público, hasta que el destino pone en su camino a un chico rubio que intentará ayudarla.


_¡Hola!_

_Este es el primer fic que escribo sobre Glee por lo que todavía no me siento muy cómoda con estos personajes, por eso son más que bienvenidas todas las opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, etc. que queráis hacerme porque me serán de mucha utilidad._

_Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi gran amiga Syl (¡Felicidades bonita!). Ella es una fabulosa escritora samcedes, supongo que muchos ya la conoceréis porque ha escrito bastantes fics por aquí pero os recomiendo que os paséis por su perfil, la podéis encontrar por aquí como SylviaMaria. Y en especial echad un vistazo a Buscando un corazón porque es la historia más maravillosa que podréis leer ;)_

_Lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de lo contrario la pareja protagonista de este fic hubiese tenido muchas más escenas en pantalla ;)

* * *

**Ain´t no mountain high enough**

_Aquel iba a ser un buen día. _Ese fue el pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Mercedes Jones al despertarse la mañana de un sábado como otro cualquiera, pero un sábado que le transmitía muy buenas vibraciones. El sol brillaba en el cielo y Mercedes había amanecido con energías y dispuesta a comerse el mundo, así que no tardó en saltar de la cama para ir a dar su paseo matutino de cada sábado. Encendió la radio, que casi nunca permanecía apagada en esa habitación, y dirigió sus pasos hacia el armario mientras los acordes del último single de Adele llenaban la estancia. La voz de Mercedes acompañaba la letra de la canción mientras echaba un vistazo a lo que colgaba de las perchas, hasta que se decidió por unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta fucsia que vestía muy a menudo. Cerrando el armario, y sin molestarse en apagar el aparato de radio, se encerró en el baño para darse una ducha rápida. Y en ningún momento dejó de cantar.

Mercedes Jones soñaba con ser una estrella. La música era su pasión y no recordaba ningún momento importante de su vida en el que la música no hubiese estado presente. Su madre solía bromear diciendo que Mercedes había nacido cantando, y no iba muy mal encaminada porque desde muy niña el don de la chica se había hecho presente en esa casa. Sin embargo, ella no se atrevía a dejar volar su sueño porque no creía que tuviese el talento suficiente, a pesar de que sus padres y su mejor amigo no dejasen de repetir que tenía una voz fabulosa. Esas eran las tres únicas personas que la habían escuchado cantar, porque Mercedes no encontraba el valor necesario para mostrar su voz en público. Así que ella se limitaba a cantar en su casa y a dejar apartado en un rincón de su mente el gran sueño que la había acompañado toda su vida.

Cuando salió del baño ya con su cabello moreno seco y cepillado apagó por fin la radio, no sin antes coger el teléfono móvil y los auriculares que había sobre la mesilla y guardárselos en un bolsillo del pantalón. Bajó los escalones de dos en dos, con una sonrisa en la cara, directa a desayunar. Su madre ya estaba en la cocina, fregando los platos.

—Hola mami —La saludó con un beso en la mejilla y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar un vaso del armario que había sobre el fregadero. —¿Y papá?

—Se ha levantado temprano y está fuera cortando el césped. —Se acercó a la mesa donde su hija ya estaba sentada. —Toma, están recién hechas.

Mercedes agradeció el plato con dos tostadas que le había preparado su madre y las acompañó llenando su vaso de zumo. Los fines de semana eran los únicos días que podía desayunar sintiendo la presencia de sus padres en casa, porque el resto de días ellos ya se habían ido a trabajar cuando Mercedes despertaba. Por ello le gustaba tomárselo con calma, sin ninguna prisa, saboreando sus tostadas y comentando lo más importante de la semana con su madre. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, el teléfono móvil que llevaba en el bolsillo comenzó a vibrar y Mercedes descolgó lo más rápido que pudo. Era su amigo Kurt.

—¡Buenos días!

—Qué efusivos estamos hoy por la mañana, ¿no? —dijo él entre risas. —Temía que estuvieses todavía dormida.

—Ya sabes que los sábados me gusta levantarme pronto. Con el maravilloso día que hace hoy no me voy a quedar en la cama. —Mercedes cogió el plato ya vacío con la mano que tenía libre y lo llevó al fregadero, dándole otro beso en la mejilla a su madre y murmurando un adiós. —¿Para qué llamabas?

—Me alegro de que hoy tengas un buen día, que cuando eres un ogro no hay quien te aguante. —Ella gruñó ante la broma de su amigo. —¿Quedamos esta tarde para una sesión de pelis?

—¡Buena idea! Podemos hacerlo en mi casa, que mis padres no estarán. —La chica salió por la puerta y saludó a su padre con un beso antes de abandonar la casa en dirección al parque.

—Perfecto. Te dejo que disfrutes de tu maravillosa mañana.

—Lo haré —prometió ella. —Presiento que hoy va a ser un gran día; lo sé.

Los amigos se despidieron y Mercedes volvió a guardar el teléfono móvil en su bolsillo. Kurt y Mercedes se conocían desde que habían empezado el instituto y se habían hecho inseparables. Era la persona que más la conocía, a la que le confiaba todos sus secretos, y el único delante del cual se atrevía a cantar, además de sus padres. Kurt era casi un hermano para ella. Sería divertido pasar esa tarde con otra de sus más que habituales sesiones de películas con las que los dos disfrutaban tanto.

Aquella mañana el parque estaba tan solitario como cada semana. Algunas familias que habían querido aprovechar la primera mañana del fin de semana se encontraban en la zona donde estaban los columpios y los juegos infantiles, disfrutando de la tregua que les había dado la lluvia esa semana. Mercedes pasó de largo por esa zona y dirigió sus pasos hacia la parte del parque más apartada, la que sabía que estaría desierta. Le gustaba pasear por allí y sentarse en un banco a relajarse acompañada únicamente de los árboles y los pájaros que de vez en cuando se hacían escuchar. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Cuando llegó a un lugar lo bastante alejado de los curiosos eligió un banco que estaba a la sombra de uno de los árboles y se sentó en él, sacó con cuidado el teléfono móvil y los auriculares que se había guardado en el bolsillo y comenzó a buscar una canción. Mercedes tenía la memoria del teléfono repleta con sus canciones favoritas, para poder escucharlas en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento. La chica se colocó los auriculares y cerró los ojos.

Le encantaba sentir que la música era lo único que la rodeaba en esos momentos. La parte instrumental del principio de la canción acabó y Mercedes no dudó en acompañar la letra de la canción con su voz, ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Por eso le gustaba esa parte del parque, porque nadie pasaba nunca por allí a esas horas y ella podía disfrutar de su música sin temor a que la molestasen o alguien pudiese escucharla. Era su pequeño rincón fuera de casa en el que dejaba salir su don a la luz. La canción terminó y Mercedes salió por fin de su trance, pero cuando abrió los ojos la chica dio un respingo en el banco y se quitó los auriculares rápidamente. Sentado a su lado había un niño de unos ocho años, rubito, mirándola con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Cantas muy bien.

La cara de la chica enrojeció levemente. _Es sólo un niño,_ pensó. _No pasa nada porque te haya escuchado cantar_. El niño seguía mirándola con una sonrisa, balanceando las piernas, que no le llegaban al suelo, a la espera de que ella dijese algo.

—Gra... gracias.

—Eres muy guapa. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —le soltó a bocajarro. Mercedes alzó las cejas con sorpresa. —Aunque tengo que avisarte de que tendrías que compartirme con una chica de mi clase. Se llama Sydney.

Esta vez la morena no pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada al escuchar las palabras que ese niño tan adorable le estaba dedicando. El rubito no había perdido la sonrisa en ningún momento y la seguía mirando esperanzado de que Mercedes le diese una respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta. Cuando ella estaba a punto de contestarle alguien más apareció en esa zona del parque.

—¡STEVIE!

Un chico de la edad de Mercedes, con el pelo igual de rubio que el del niño que estaba sentado a su lado y unos preciosos ojos verdes, se acercaba corriendo al banco donde estaban los dos. Cuando llegó a su altura se detuvo colocando las manos en los muslos para recuperar el aliento y miró al niño con cara de enfado.

—¡Te he dicho millones de veces que no te alejes de mí! —Tras decir eso, se giró hacia Mercedes y los rasgos de su rostro se suavizaron y una sonrisa inmensa le cubrió la cara. —Perdona. Me he descuidado un momento y ya no estaba.

—Este es mi hermano —dijo entonces el niño señalando al chico, sin darle tiempo a Mercedes para responder. —Pero yo soy una mejor elección, él ronca por las noches.

—¡STEVIE! —volvió a gritar su hermano, y Mercedes no pudo evitar romper a reír a carcajadas de nuevo. Aquel par de dos era muy gracioso, sobre todo el pequeño, que ahora sonreía como si no hubiese roto un plato en su vida.

—Tranquilo —pudo ella contestar al fin. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que había llegado el hermano mayor de Stevie. —No me está molestando, tu hermano es muy gracioso.

—Lo ves, ha dicho que soy gracioso. —La sonrisa de Stevie se ensanchó todavía más como si estuviese orgulloso de ello.

—Es que hace unos minutos pasamos por aquí, estabas cantando y el maldito niño no ha podido estarse quieto. —Revolvió el pelo de Stevie con la mano. —Por cierto, cantas muy bien.

Mercedes prácticamente entró en pánico. Una cosa era que un niño de ocho años la escuchase cantar pero un chico como él... Sacudió la cabeza levemente para borrar esa idea de su mente y le dio las gracias al chico con un hilo de voz, porque la estaba mirando preocupado. Ella intentó cambiar su cara de pánico por una sonrisa, aunque no fue muy convincente. Finalmente fue él quien volvió a sonreír y cogió a su hermano de la mano, dispuesto a marcharse.

—No te molestamos más. Despídete de la diva, Stevie.

Las mejillas de Mercedes volvieron a teñirse de rojo. El niño se acercó a darle un abrazo y Mercedes volvió a sonreír, esta vez de verdad. Ese niño le caía realmente bien. El chico le dijo adiós con la mano y los dos se perdieron en la lejanía, dejando a Mercedes otra vez sola en su banco.

La chica centró su mirada de nuevo en su teléfono móvil, dispuesta a elegir una nueva canción para escucharla, esta vez, sin emitir sonido alguno, cuando una mano apareció en su campo de visión y le arrebató el teléfono. Mercedes no pudo evitar que el chico rubio, que estaba de vuelta, teclease algo en él.

—Mi hermano y yo tenemos el mismo gusto para las mujeres —dijo devolviéndole el móvil. —¡Llámame!

Y tras guiñarle un ojo, cogió de nuevo a Stevie de la mano, que permanecía a su lado, y los dos salieron corriendo hasta desaparecer de su vista. Mercedes volvió a bajar la mirada a su teléfono y vio que ahora tenía un contacto más.

_Sam Evans._

__.__

—Llámale. —Kurt tragó una cucharada más de helado de chocolate antes de seguir hablando. —No seas tonta, llámale.

Así llevaban toda la tarde. Él insistiendo en que hiciese la llamada telefónica, ella negándose en rotundo. Mercedes le había contado a su amigo su encuentro en el parque con el rubio de la sonrisa inmensa y su hermanito pequeño, y Kurt se había emocionado tanto con la historia que la película de Asthon Kutcher que estaban viendo había quedado en un segundo plano. Hacía rato que ninguno prestaba atención al televisor. Mercedes le robó la tarrina de helado antes de repetir la misma frase que llevaba toda la tarde saliendo de sus labios.

—Ha sido una tontería.

—¿Una tontería? Conoces a un chico, te gusta, te da su número y te dice que le llames. Estás loca si no lo haces.

—Yo no he dicho que el chico me gus—empezó a balbucear ella, pero Kurt no dejó que acabara la frase.

—¡Mercedes Jones no intentes negarlo ahora! Además, esta mañana has dicho que presentías que hoy iba a ser un gran día. ¿No crees que esto es parte de ello? Tal vez sea el destino. —El chico cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente exasperado. Se mantuvo unos segundos así, en silencio, hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa asomó a las comisuras de sus labios. —Si no le quieres llamar tú... Lo haré yo.

Y sin dejar tiempo a Mercedes para reaccionar cogió el teléfono que descansaba sobre la colcha de la cama y salió corriendo hacia el extremo opuesto de la habitación.

—¡Kurt!

—¿Cómo se llama tu enamorado? —El chico empezó a buscar en la agenda de contactos de Mercedes. —No importa, no tardaré mucho en descubrirlo.

Kurt se las ingeniaba para correr por la habitación y mirar la pantalla del móvil a la vez sin chocar con ningún mueble mientras Mercedes trataba de alcanzarlo inútilmente. Los dos terminaron girando alrededor de la silla del escritorio.

—¿Mark Thompson? No, espera, ese es tu primo, el que cría vacas.

—Kurt... —Mercedes empezaba a cansarse de aquel juego.

—¿Landon Sullivan? ¿Ese no es el chico que ayuda en la parroquia? ¿Por qué tienes su número?

—Porque le estuve ayudando el verano pasado. —Los dos habían dejado de dar vueltas alrededor de la silla y ahora Mercedes lo miraba aburrido.

—¿Sam Evans? —Los ojos de Mercedes se abrieron como platos. —¿Quién es Sam Evans?

—¡Kurt Hummel devuélveme mi teléfono móvil ahora mismo!

—¡Es él!

El castaño se las arregló para esquivar a su amiga una vez más y poder pulsar la tecla de llamada. Cuando le colocó el teléfono en la oreja, a Mercedes no le dio tiempo siquiera a pensar en colgar porque alguien había respondido al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Hola?

Kurt miraba a la chica con atención, sonriendo y animándola silenciosamente con los brazos a contestar, pero ella sólo atinaba a abrir la boca como si fuese a decir algo, y volver a cerrarla sin llegar a hacerlo. Finalmente, y tras varios intentos de Sam de averiguar quién le llamaba, Mercedes pudo reaccionar y pulsó la tecla de finalizar llamada.

—¡No cuelgues!

—¡No sabía qué decirle! —Mercedes se llevó la mano con la que agarraba el móvil a la espalda, para evitar que su amigo se lo robase otra vez. —'Hola, soy la loca que berreaba esta mañana en el parque, ¿cómo te va?'

Kurt cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a la frente exasperado por enésima vez aquella tarde.

—Fue él quien te dio su número. Eso significa que quiere volver a hablar contigo.

—No le voy a llamar otra vez —alegó Mercedes en un susurro, mirando el teléfono. —Ahora sí que va a pensar que estoy loca.

—Puedes decirle que se cortó la línea. O que no le escuchabas y tuviste que colgar...

—Eso es lo que me dices a mí cuando te llamo. ¿Es una excusa para ignorarme?

Kurt hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto, mientras Mercedes lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y dando pequeños golpecitos en el suelo con su zapatilla. Iba a seguir echándole la bronca, también con la clara intención de cambiar de tema, cuando el móvil que todavía tenía en la mano empezó a vibrar. Los dos se miraron en silencio, y Mercedes paseó la mirada hacia la pantalla que se iluminaba de forma intermitente.

—Es él.

Esta vez Kurt no tuvo tiempo para obligar a su amiga a responder el teléfono, porque la chica ya había pulsado la tecla de aceptar la llamada.

—¿Hola? —dijo no muy convencida.

—Ey, Diva. ¿Cómo te va?

—¿Cómo sabes que soy yo? —Kurt empezó a aplaudir y a dar saltitos por la habitación y la chica tuvo que mandarlo callar para poder escuchar a Sam.

—Esta mañana no has hablado mucho. Te he reconocido por tus silencios —dijo él con una pequeña risa. Mercedes no pudo evitar contagiarse de ella. —Sabía que me ibas a llamar.

—¿Ah sí? —Mercedes alzó una ceja. —¿Y cómo estabas tan seguro, señor presuntuoso?

—Porque lo nuestro no podía durar sólo cinco minutos en el parque. Tenemos un largo futuro por delante Diva, no intentes escapar de él.

Mercedes agradeció que estuviesen hablando por teléfono porque así él no podría ver el rubor que acababa de asomar a sus mejillas. Por desgracia, Kurt sí lo había visto y se pegaba a Mercedes intentando escuchar algo de lo que llegaba desde el otro lado del teléfono, hasta que la chica lo apartó y le advirtió en silencio que se estuviese quieto.

—Así que Sam Evans, el vidente, ¿eh?

—¡Ey! —exclamó él de repente. —Esto no es nada justo. Tú sabes mi nombre y yo no sé cómo te llamas tú.

Mercedes soltó una risita y se alejó hacia el otro lado de la habitación, dejando a Kurt con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Cuando hizo intención de acercarse, Mercedes se metió dentro del baño y cerró la puerta. El castaño pensaba hacerle un interrogatorio a su amiga en cuanto colgase.

—A lo mejor no quiero decirte cómo me llamo... —Sam gruñó en protesta y Mercedes volvió a reír. —Tendrás que ganártelo, Sam Evans.

—Para ganármelo... tendremos que volver a vernos. Me apetece volver a escuchar esa maravillosa voz que tienes.

La sonrisa tonta que había acampado en los labios de Mercedes se desvaneció tan rápido como sus piernas empezaron a temblar. No quería que Sam la escuchase cantar de nuevo. No quería mostrar su voz fuera del pequeño círculo en el que se sentía cómoda y segura. Lo que había pasado esa mañana en el parque había sido sólo un descuido, un descuido que no iba a ocurrir otra vez.

—Yo no canto, Sam.

El chico se dio cuenta enseguida de que su voz había sonado mucho más dura que antes.

—Pero si tienes una voz increíble...

—No seas exagerado. No me gusta cantar en público, es sólo eso, de todas formas no valgo para ello. Y no insistas más, Sam, por favor.

Sam no podía comprender cómo la chica no se sentía orgullosa de su voz. ¡Era maravillosa! Hacía mucho tiempo que el rubio no escuchaba cantar a nadie con tanta pasión, derrochando tanto sentimiento y sin una nota demasiado alta o fuera de lugar. Era una pena que el mundo se estuviese perdiendo un talento tan grande.

—Vale, no vuelvo a sacar el tema. —Ella se veía incómoda hablando de ello y no quería importunarla. —Pero no te vas a librar de quedar conmigo.

Mercedes tapó con una mano el micrófono del teléfono y abrió la puerta del baño de golpe. Kurt, que estaba sentado en la cama, se levantó como un resorte y caminó rápidamente hacia su amiga, murmurando un '¿Qué pasa?'.

—¡Quiere quedar conmigo! —exclamó ella, lo suficientemente bajo como para que Sam no pudiese escucharla. —¿Qué hago?

—¡Dile que sí! —respondió Kurt, quizá demasiado alto. Mercedes le indicó que bajase la voz. —¡Mercedes Jones dile que sí ahora mismo o quemo toda tu discografía de Whitney Houston!

Ella frunció el ceño, suspiró y volvió a encerrarse en el baño, dejando a su amigo en la habitación repitiendo su amenaza. Se llevó el móvil a la oreja para escuchar a un casi desesperado Sam.

—Ey, ¿sigues ahí? ¡Diva! Creo que me he quedado solo...

—Sigo aquí —respondió ella entre risas. Pensó en una excusa cualquiera para justificarse. —Llamaron al timbre y tuve que ir a ver quién era.

—¿Y bien? —Sam no se había olvidado de lo que estaban hablando cuando Mercedes había desaparecido. —¿Quedarás conmigo?

La morena fingió que todavía se lo estaba pensando, para hacerlo rabiar con su demora. Finalmente decidió acabar con la tortura del pobre chico.

—Quedaré contigo. Espero que no seas un psicópata o similar. —Casi podía ver cómo Sam rodaba los ojos en silencio. —¿Dónde me vas a llevar?

—Pues todavía tengo que pensarlo... —Y entonces a Sam se le ocurrió algo. Era una idea un tanto arriesgada, podría salir bien o podría salir muy mal... tan mal que no volvería a ver a su Diva. Pero tenía que intentarlo, merecía la pena. —Se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa, pero es una sorpresa.

—¿Pretendes que quede con un casi desconocido que no me dice a dónde me quiere llevar?

—Te prometo que es perfectamente seguro. Confía en mí, Diva. —La chica no parecía muy convencida. —Quedaremos en un lugar lleno de gente, sin peligros. Siempre estaremos rodeados de gente, te lo juro. Y si en cualquier momento decides que quieres irte podrás hacerlo libremente.

Mercedes seguía dudando. Era bastante arriesgado, al fin y al cabo no conocía a Sam de nada, sólo sabía su nombre y que tenía un hermanito llamado Stevie. Parecía un chico perfectamente normal, un chico encantador que estaba interesado de verdad en ella. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Debía confiar en él? Podría salirle mal... Pero el chico realmente le gustaba, por mucho que intentase negarlo delante de Kurt. Mercedes nunca hacía locuras, nunca se atrevía a arriesgarse, nunca cruzaba la línea de seguridad que se había impuesto; tal vez fuese hora de ser más atrevida. Aquella mañana se había despertado con la sensación de que algo importante iba a ocurrir a lo largo del día, algo bueno de verdad. Tal vez Kurt tuviese razón y su encuentro con Sam fuese parte de ese destino. Con estos pensamientos sobrevolando su cabeza, tomó una decisión sin estar todavía muy convencida.

—En cuanto vea algo raro o sospechoso me voy. No me la juegues, Sam.

El chico celebró su decisión con demasiado entusiasmo, provocando que Mercedes comenzase a reír a carcajadas.

—No tendrás por qué preocuparte, Diva. No vas a querer separarte de mí.

Ella enrojeció con sus palabras, mientras las manos le sudaban ante la decisión que acababa de tomar. Sam le dijo que le enviaría un mensaje con los datos de la cita, y después se despidió de ella con un 'Hasta pronto, Diva', que hizo que Mercedes sintiese una hilera de hormigas correteando por su espina dorsal. No sabía muy bien por qué, porque seguía molesta con que él la hubiese escuchado cantar, pero le gustaba el apodo que le había puesto. Sabiendo que en cuanto abriese la puerta del baño Kurt la acribillaría a preguntas y se emocionaría con su decisión, Mercedes guardó el teléfono móvil en su bolsillo y dio un paso hacia lo que su destino había decidido para ella.

_._

Era viernes por la noche y las calles de la ciudad estaban bastante concurridas. El buen tiempo se había alargado toda la semana y los habitantes de Lima no habían querido disfrutar de él desde casa. Mercedes se encontraba esperando a Sam enfrente de una tienda de videojuegos que a esa hora ya estaba cerrada y, como él había dicho, la calle estaba llena de gente. No había nada que pudiese parecer sospechoso y Mercedes podría irse tranquilamente si la noche no se daba como ella quería. Miró su reloj, para ver por enésima vez que todavía no era la hora a la que habían quedado, faltaban un par de minutos aún. _Va a venir_, se dijo a sí misma. _No te pongas paranoica_.

Y a los dos minutos apareció Sam, completamente puntual. El chico llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta en tonos azules que le sentaba de maravilla. Mercedes se alegró de que fuese vestido de una forma sencilla. Había dudado si arreglarse más y al final se había decidido por unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta negra ciertamente sexy que no la hacían desentonar al lado de Sam. Cuando el chico la vio no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al comprobar que había confiado en él y había acudido a la cita.

—Hola Diva. —Depositó un beso en su mejilla a modo de saludo. —Has venido.

—Te dije que vendría, Sam. Yo cumplo mis promesas.

El chico tomó un momento su mano para darle un suave apretón en respuesta y Mercedes volvió a sentir el reguero de hormigas que la habían atacado cuando habló con él por teléfono. Intentó pensar en un tema de conversación que sacar para poder olvidarse de lo que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Cómo está Stevie?

—Enfadado. Cuando le dije que había quedado contigo y que no podía venir se encerró en su habitación. Dice que le he robado la novia.

—Pobrecillo —dijo ella riendo. —Otro día puedes traértelo.

Mercedes enrojeció al darse cuenta de que había dado a entender que iban a quedar más veces después de aquella noche, pero Sam parecía encantado con su respuesta. Empezaron a caminar mientras seguían hablando y conociéndose el uno al otro. Mercedes descubrió que Sam tenía otra hermana pequeña además de Stevie; Stacy. Los sábados por la mañana la llevaban a clases de ballet y Sam y Stevie aprovechaban ese tiempo para ir al parque o tomar un helado. Ella le contó que su padre era dentista y le habló de Kurt, de la relación que llevaban y que había sido el que había terminado de convencerla para quedar con él. Sam decidió que cuando lo conociese tenía que darle las gracias. Cuando llevaban un rato andando Sam finalmente se detuvo y, no sin sentir algo de miedo ante su reacción, giró a la chica para que viese donde la había llevado.

—No. —Mercedes empezó a retroceder al ver lo que rezaban las letras luminosas del local. —No pienso entrar ahí.

—Es sólo un karaoke, Diva.

—Dijiste que si en algún momento quería irme era libre de hacerlo. Pues el momento ha llegado.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero Sam fue más rápido y se colocó delante de ella. La cogió de las manos y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Escúchame. —Mercedes desvió la mirada pero él la tomó de la barbilla con sus dos manos para volver a centrarla en sus ojos. —No me arriesgaría a echar a perder mi cita contigo si no estuviese seguro de que esto merece la pena de verdad. Confía en mí, por favor —volvió a pedirle. —Podemos entrar y sentarnos, nada más. Pero no te vayas.

Sam le tendió una mano, ofreciéndosela para que se agarrase a ella. Mercedes paseaba la mirada entre su mano y sus ojos verdes con las piernas temblando sin saber si tomarla o salir corriendo por donde había venido. _Cruzar la línea, Mercedes_, se dijo a sí misma. _Ser atrevida_. Al fin y al cabo, Sam había dicho que podían limitarse a estar sentados y ver cómo otros cantaban, ¿no? No tendría que cantar delante de nadie. Mercedes tomó la mano de Sam con fuerza, provocando que la sonrisa inmensa del chico apareciese en su cara instantáneamente. Y así, agarrados de la mano, los dos entraron por la puerta del karaoke. Él la agarraba por miedo a que saliese corriendo. Ella, buscando la fuerza que necesitaba para entrar en el local.

Se sentaron en una mesa no muy alejada del escenario y pidieron una bebida. Agarrada al micrófono había una señora que, más que cantar, gritaba una canción de U2. Todos los presentes intentaban aguantar la risa sin mucho éxito. Mercedes empezaba a relajarse al ver el ambiente del lugar, donde los que cantaban no se acercaban a nada que pudiese considerarse profesional. El DJ del local llamó entonces a un grupo de tres amigas que estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de una de ellas y empezaron a cantar 'Lady Marmalade', con movimientos sexies incluidos. El público masculino aplaudía y silbaba.

—Esto no es tan malo como pensaba —le dijo Mercedes a su acompañante. —Me estoy divirtiendo mucho.

Sam sonrió intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. Estaba a punto de echarlo todo a perder con lo que iba a ocurrir cuando esa canción acabase, lo sabía. El DJ volvió a hacerse con el micrófono mientras las tres chicas bajaban del escenario y llamó a los siguientes cantantes, que esta vez eran dos.

—Ahora demos la bienvenida a Sam y su Diva. ¡Un aplauso muy fuerte!

El DJ señaló hacia donde ellos estaban sentados y Mercedes se quedó lívida. ¿Subir a cantar? ¿Delante de toda esa gente? Todo el local la estaba mirando mientras aplaudían y ella no era capaz de moverse lo más mínimo. No podía subir a ese escenario, no estaba preparada para cantar y que todos se riesen de ella. Todos seguían mirándola fijamente, esperando a que subiese con Sam para cantar. El chico la miraba preocupado y pidiendo perdón con los ojos. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso? Ella había confiado en él y ahora la ponía en ese aprieto. Sin mirarle a la cara, Mercedes se levantó y salió corriendo hacia el baño, que estaba cerca de su mesa, y se encerró en él.

Sam se llevó las manos a la cara. Lo había echado a perder, lo sabía. ¿Acaso no podía estarse quieto? Pero la voz de su Diva era maravillosa, no podía permitir que se la guardase para ella. Le hizo una seña al DJ para que dejase pasar a los siguientes cantantes y que esperase por ellos para después y dirigió sus pasos hacia el baño. Al entrar una chica que había allí lo miró de arriba a abajo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca has visto a un chico en este baño o qué?

La chica salió corriendo de allí asustada dejando a Sam solo enfrente de tres cubículos con la puerta cerrada. ¿En cuál estaría ella? Fue uno a uno tocando la puerta y llamándola, hasta que en el último escuchó un pequeño sollozo. A Sam se le cayó el corazón a los pies. ¿Su Diva estaba llorando?

—Ábreme la puerta, por favor. Lo siento mucho.

—Vete, Sam. No quiero hablar contigo. —Al escuchar su voz Sam no tuvo ninguna duda de que ella estaba llorando.

—Yo tengo la culpa de todo esto. Déjame disculparme al menos, Diva.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, ella se acercó y le abrió la puerta del cubículo.

—Mercedes —le dijo antes de volver a sentarse sobre la tapa del retrete.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Sam, arrodillándose frente a ella para estar a su altura y secando con sus dedos las lágrimas que todavía cubrían las mejillas de la chica.

—Me llamo Mercedes.

Sam pestañeó dos veces seguidas, procesando la información.

—Mercedes —repitió, casi saboreándolo. —Me gusta. ¿Cómo me he ganado que me digas tu nombre con el mal rato que te estoy haciendo pasar?

—No sé —ella se encogió de hombros. —Simplemente quería decírtelo.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a los labios de Sam. Igual que había hecho minutos antes en la calle, tomó la cara de Mercedes entre sus manos para que lo mirase a los ojos.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad. No sabía que te iba a afectar tanto. No debería haber preparado esto...

—¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo, Sam? —lo interrumpió ella. —Toda esa gente sube ahí a pasar un rato divertido sin asustarse, sin preocuparse por las risas de los demás. Porque realmente no importan. ¿Por qué yo soy tan insegura?

Mercedes empezó a llorar de nuevo y Sam no sabía qué hacer para calmar las lágrimas de la morena. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? ¿Debía seguir animándola a intentarlo y alargar su mal trago o era mejor sacarla de allí lo más rápido posible y que siguiese conservando sus miedos? Era una situación difícil. Cogió su mano para transmitirle toda la fuerza y el apoyo posible ante lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

—Mercedes, lo voy a dejar en tus manos. Si quieres podemos salir de aquí ahora mismo y olvidarnos de esto, y seguirás cantando cuando nadie te escuche. O si lo prefieres podemos intentarlo. Aquí nadie te conoce, nadie te va a volver a ver en la vida después de esta noche. Imagina que sólo somos tú y yo. Yo ya te he escuchado cantar, ¿recuerdas? —Mercedes asintió en silencio. —Y opino que tienes una voz maravillosa de la que me encantaría poder disfrutar más. Puede que sea el momento de afrontar tus miedos, y no lo harás sola, yo estoy contigo. O puede que sea mejor dejarlo. No me enfadaré si quieres irte.

Sam sonrió al final de sus palabras, demostrándole que no había ningún problema si decidía irse. Mercedes buceó en los ojos verdes de él tratando de encontrar en ellos una respuesta a la pregunta que le estaba planteando Sam. ¿Era hora de luchar por su sueño, de desenterrarlo? Tal vez ese fuese su destino de verdad, cumplir sus sueños, pero para ello tenía que atreverse a cantar delante de toda esa gente. Y no estaría sola. Estaría con Sam, que la miraba con tanta ternura y tanta comprensión que le daba miedo lo que estaba sintiendo por él. Tal vez su destino hubiese puesto a Sam en su camino para superar la barrera que la separaba de sus sueños. De todos modos ya había pasado un mal rato esa noche, si se iba ahora todas esas lágrimas que había derramado no servirían para nada. Mercedes se puso de pie y apretó con fuerza la mano de Sam, que todavía seguía entrelazada a la suya.

—Vamos a cantar.

Sam depositó un beso en su mejilla y los dos salieron del baño todavía agarrados de la mano. Mercedes no se veía capaz de subir a ese escenario si le soltaba. Dos chicos terminaban de cantar una canción en ese momento y Sam se acercó al DJ para decirle que les volviese a presentar, aunque esta vez de forma diferente.

—Parece que ahora sí. Demos la bienvenida a Sam y Mercedes, ¡un aplauso!

—¿Qué canción vamos a cantar? —susurró Mercedes en el oído de él mientras subían las escaleras.

—Ahora lo verás.

Las piernas de Mercedes todavía temblaban cuando cogió el micrófono que le tendía el DJ. Echó un vistazo al público y le pareció que el local era mucho más grande y estaba más repleto de gente de lo que le había parecido desde debajo del escenario. Miró a Sam, para recordar que estaba allí con él e intentar olvidarse de los demás. Allí sólo estaban ellos dos, ella y Sam. El chico que se había cruzado en su destino. _Kurt se va a morir cuando le cuente lo que se ha perdido_, pensó entre risas para tranquilizarse. Y en medio de su intento de relajarse las primeras notas de 'Ain't no mountain high enough' empezaron a sonar. Al menos era una canción cuya letra se sabía, no tendría que estar pendiente de la pantalla. Sam era el primero en empezar a cantar.

_Listen, baby,_

_Ain´t no mountain high,_

_Ain´t no valley low,_

_Ain´t no river wide enough, baby._

Sam no cantaba nada mal. Al rubio se le había olvidado hablarle de sus dotes musicales... Mercedes tomó aire, apretó fuertemente la mano de Sam y se preparó para empezar a cantar su parte.

_If you need me, call me._

_No matter where you are,_

_No matter how far,_

Sam no dejaba de sonreírle y empezó a acariciar su mano con el pulgar para darle fuerzas, mientras ella seguía cantando.

_(Don´t worry, baby)_

_Just call my name._

_I´ll be there in a hurry._

_You don´t have to worry._

Llegaba el estribillo, la parte que tenían que cantar los dos. Sus voces eran diferentes pero la combinación de ambas sonaba realmente bien. Parecía que no era la primera vez que los dos cantaban juntos. Mercedes se atrevía ya incluso a sonreír y se dejó llevar por la música y por el momento que estaba viviendo con Sam.

_Cause, baby,_

_There ain´t no mountain high enough,_

_Ain´t no valley low enough,_

_Ain´t no river wide enough_

_To keep me from getting to you, babe._

Puede que la letra de la canción fuese cierta. Puede que no hubiese una montaña lo suficientemente alta o un río lo bastante ancho como para impedir que los dos se hubiesen conocido una semana atrás en el parque. Los dos iban cada sábado por la mañana a ese mismo parque, ¿por qué nunca se habían cruzado antes? Tal vez estuviese predestinado que debían conocerse en ese momento exacto.

_Remember the day_

_I set you free._

_I told you_

_You could always count on me._

_From that day on I made a vow,_

_I´ll be there when you want me._

_Some way, somehow._

Las palabras que Sam le estaba cantando tenían mucho significado para ella. Esa noche, él la había hecho libre. La estaba liberando de sus miedos, de sus inseguridades, de todo lo que nadie había conseguido librarla en diecisiete años. Se preguntó si era cierto lo que decía la letra, si Sam se había prometido estar ahí siempre para ella. Y deseó que fuese cierto. Los dos volvieron a cantar el estribillo y cada una de sus estrofas moviéndose por el escenario con total libertad.

_No wind, no rain._

_Or winters cold_

_Can't stop me baby (no no baby)_

_Cause you are my goal_

_If you are ever in trouble_

_I'll be there on the double_

_Just send for me oh baby_

_My love is alive_

_Way down in my heart,_

_Altough we are miles apart._

_If you ever need a helping hand,_

_I´ll be there on the double,_

_As fast as I can._

Sam no había soltado su mano en toda la actuación. Una mano que la ayudaba, como decía la letra. Mercedes siguió cantando el estribillo de la canción un par de veces disfrutando de verdad encima del escenario. No había miedos, no había dudas. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto cantando y todo era gracias al chico que no se soltaba de su mano.

Cuando la canción llegó a su fin el local se llenó de aplausos, recordando a Mercedes que no estaban solos. La chica se atrevió a mirar hacia el público para descubrir que nadie se reía o silbaba en broma como habían hecho con otros que habían cantado antes. La gente aplaudía con ganas y muchos se habían puesto de pie ante su actuación.

—Eres una estrella Mercedes —susurró Sam en su oído. —Sólo hacía falta que te permitieses brillar delante de todos. No hay montaña lo suficientemente alta que pueda esconder tu talento.

Esta vez fue ella la que lo besó en la mejilla como agradecimiento por sus palabras. Los dos abandonaron el escenario entre los elogios del DJ y volvieron a sentarse en la mesa que habían ocupado antes para seguir disfrutando de su cita. Mercedes se atrevió incluso a cantar una segunda canción ella sola, mientras Sam la animaba y la vitoreaba desde la mesa. Finalmente la noche llegó a su fin y Sam se ofreció a acompañarla a casa, y los dos decidieron volver dando un paseo ya que la chica no vivía muy lejos de allí.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Sam. —Mercedes caminaba por la acera agarrada a su mano. Se había convertido en algo necesario para los dos. —Sin ti todavía estaría cantando sólo en la ducha —rió.

—Yo sólo te he dado el pequeño empujoncito que te faltaba para dejar salir todo tu talento. Creo que el DJ quiere contratarte para que cantes todas las semanas, eras la única que conseguía animar el local de verdad.

Pronto llegaron frente a la casa de Mercedes y se detuvieron delante de la puerta, sin soltarse todavía. Ninguno de los dos quería que la noche acabara, pero además Mercedes sentía la necesidad de decirle algo antes de despedirse por esa noche.

—Sam... —La morena bajó la cabeza y fijó su mirada en las baldosas de la acera con vergüenza. —Sé que puede parecerte una tontería, pero creo que el destino te puso delante de mí la semana pasada para darme ese pequeño empujoncito. Nunca podría haberlo hecho sola.

Sam colocó una vez más su mano libre bajo la barbilla de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Te lo dije, Diva. Lo nuestro no podía durar sólo cinco minutos en el parque.

—¿Vuelves a llamarme Diva? —dijo ella entre risas.

—¿No te gusta?

—Me encanta.

Sam aprovechó que todavía tenía la mano bajo su barbilla para hacer lo que los dos estaban esperando. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella hasta que los labios de ambos se unieron. Sam la besaba con la misma ternura con la que la había mirado horas antes en el baño del karaoke, y las hormigas que Mercedes había sentido antes en su columna vertebral se multiplicaron y a ellas se sumaron nuevas mariposas que se afianzaron en su estómago. Sus labios permanecieron unidos hasta que no tuvieron más remedio que separarse para poder respirar, y una sonrisa asomó en ellos.

—¿Me llamas mañana? —preguntó Mercedes.

—Te llamo mañana.

Sam volvió a besarla antes de despedirse definitivamente y esperó en la puerta hasta que Mercedes hubo entrado en casa. La chica sacó su teléfono móvil y vio que tenía veintisiete llamadas perdidas de Kurt. Tendría que contarle a su amigo con todo detalle lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, pero ya habría tiempo para ello al día siguiente. El destino de Mercedes le brindaba todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar de sus sueños y había puesto en su camino una persona más con la que vivirlos.

* * *

_La canción que cantan Sam y Mercedes es 'Ain't no mountain high enough' de Marvin Gaye y Tammi Terrell._

_Como ya dije, si le dais al botoncito de abajo estaré muy feliz de leer vuestras opiniones ^^_


End file.
